The present invention is directed to a singular device capable of numerous different functions in an attached, or assembled configuration, as well as when detached. More precisely, the present invention is directed to a device which is a combination of a flashlight and an audio component. As designed, the invention is directed toward a quick release and attachment mechanism such that the two main elements of the invention, the flashlight and the audio piece, may be readily disassembled and their use concurrently continued.
Flashlight and audio devices are known to typical individual as well as those skilled in the art. The existing devices, however, are lacking in their ability to sustain multi-functional use as either assembled pieces of the product or as separate detached modules. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,663, to Young describes a combination device that includes both a flashlight and a two way wireless radio. This invention, however, was extremely bulky and provided no description of nor any motivation for a detachable audio component which may be used independently from the flashlight portion of the invention. Moreover, both the flashlight and the radio of the Young invention relied upon the same power source, thereby vitiating any potential separate but concurrent use.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. D302,103 and D378,181, to Yuen, depict a combination radio and flashlight device. Although no written description is provided therein, both of these inventions purport to be combination devices, again using the same battery power source for flashlight and radio operation. In addition to this common power supply, neither patent includes any means or method by which the radio and the flashlight may be detached or used independently while separated.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. D489,703, to Tien, shows a combination device which appears to include a flashlight and radio. While this device does share some similarity of shape with the present invention, there is no similarity of function. The Tien invention also does not have any means for nor suggestion of separability. Similar to those patents described above, the Tien device also appears to rely upon a single power supply to power all the combined components of the invention and it is depicted as a device having a singular housing which is incapable of being detached to create two separately independent devices.
In addition to the discussion above, none of the previously known devices includes a belt clip for attachment to another article or for hands free use. This is primarily due to the larger size and bulky configuration of the preexisting devices, none of which are suited to the highly portable, yet versatile uses of the present invention. Moreover, with the exception of the Tien patent, none of the prior art devices includes a carabineer clip, again attesting to the efficient and compact configuration and size of the present invention.
What is needed is a combination flashlight and audio device which is designed for use as either an attached combination device, but which also may be detached for greater versatility with each of the detached components having its own independent power supply to enable concurrent yet independent use.
What is additionally desired is for the combination device to further include optional elements, such as a hands free clip, a compass and a carabineer ring clip.